Switch
by Geneivere StarryEyes
Summary: The doctor, Rose and Micky end up in a locked room, one with no doors and the fun starts when they start switching bodies. The cause of all the trouble, an illegal form of entertainment. It's too bad all they can do is wait. Short story, season two, inspired by Cassandra's shenanigans with her mind graph in new earth.


_This is from one of my early plot bunnys from season two, New earth, I loved how they switched consciousnesses so I had to do it with all three of them, including Micky the idiot (I also liked the way the doctor tortured him - well at least he didn't stay the tin dog for long :) )._

_So I own nothing except my imagination, characters belong to BBC._

* * *

It was strange, but only just slightly more so than one of their usual adventures. One moment Micky, Rose and the doctor were standing in a dark mysterious room arguing about a way out, said room was queer because it had a door that let them in bur none that let them out. The next moment, the room had flooded with light and its occupants were jolted and they all fell unconscious. Rose was the first to come to. She groaned and picked herself up and immediately she knew something was wrong. Some thing felt very wrong, it was when she turned around and looked down, that she realized how wrong it was because lying on the floor was her BODY.

The room was lit now and she looked down at her body with wide eyes. Was she dead? Her body groaned in answer, shifted and spoke; the doctor's voice coming out, "Arrrgh that felt horrid! Whaaat was that!Nasty." The first thing the doctor noticed after his little rant was the lack of his second heart beat, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat, what, what!" Then he ran his hands down his chest and realized that, where his chest was flat, now there were breasts. When he looked up, he received another shock.

HIS body was standing over him.

He gasped indignantly, "What's my body doing there?" and looked up with a confused expression.

By now Rose had realized, she was in fact, in the doctor's body,how so she didn't know, "What do you mean why, what are you doin' in mine?"

The doctor felt again and ahhhed, "Oh, multiple mind graph transfer ….. made for entertainment purposes, wern't they... but they were banned?" He scrunched his eyebrows up, but because it wasn't actually his body, the effect was less than impressing," They were deemed unsafe … oh this is dinky, where's Micky the idiot?"

Rose was too occupied with the rhythm and feel of the lanky time lord's two hearts.

"This is just too much, doctor, how DO you live in here!" She exclaimed picking at the stripped tie.

"How do a YOU live? One heart, you've got one heart!" The doctor rumpled his hair and looked exasperated.

Rose's mind whirled with the sensations of his body but she managed, "Human's usually do."

Micky seemed forgotten in the conversation of human vs time lord anatomy.

"Hello," Micky had gotten up and was stifling a laugh, "Oh this is too weird!" He was still in his own body, comfortable.

"Micky, the idiot, you have something useful to say?" The doctor aimed a hot look at the human, who in his last regeneration had liked to verbally abuse.

"You're the hot shot time lord, you SAY something!" Micky shot back.

The doctor didn't have time for the retort to even form on his lips when the room flashed with light again and all of them were jolted.

The doctor came too first this time, and breathed a sigh of relief, two heart beats, all time lord.

Micky was not so fortunate _or maybe he was,_ "I think I got Roses body this time."

Rose came too and looked on in horror as Micky groped HER breasts.

"Don't you dare Micky Smith!"

"Boobs," the boy muttered.

The doctor was grinning at her, "More dinky, I guess we have to go until we get back to our original bodies, could take some time though - delicate, unpredictable devices - that's why they were banned, people ended up leaving the ride with the wrong body!"

"Can't you fix this! " Rose in Micky's body demanded, "This is too confusing!"

"Sorray, can't, the brain is a delicate thing; we have to let it take its course, and hope for the best!" He grinned then turned serious, "I hope."

The lights flashed again and everyone held on to each other.

Micky popped up from the floor like a cork in water and he gasped, "I got the Doctor's body this time!"

Like Rose,he was also struck by the doctor's body, "How many parts are in here?" His hands hovered over his chest, not knowing which one to grasp.

Rose was the one who was left alone this time.

"Micky leave off the junk food, your getting fat!" the doctor remarked cheekily.

The doctor took a breath in and let it out, "Okay this is good, let's see, one more cycle maybe?"

The room went bright and everyone received one last violent jolt.

The doctor came too, "Arrrr yesss!" He shouted, "Everything in place!"

His human companions were getting up and looking relieved.

The doctor cocked a corner of his smile and edged it with concern, "Everybody in their proper bodies now?"

They nodded, Micky with a big goofy smile on his face and Rose hugging him then running to her lanky time lord.

"Nice trip eh?" The doctor teased.

"Very!" Her eyes flashed with delight at the remembrance of what it felt like in his body, all tingly and with his two hearts juggling a rhythm that was almost as cheeky as the time lord who owned the two hearts.

It would give about ten seconds after everyone's consciousness was returned to the proper vessel, then start up again if it wasn't shut down. He let go of Rose and pulled out his sonic, adjusting the wavelength to hack the wireless frequency, and shut down the consciousness transfer before it started up again.

A door materialized in one of the walls and a cleaner walked in,oblivious, he was grey skinned and had turquoise eyes. When he saw the three of them, he gasped.

"What's this doing here? This device is dangerous!" The doctor flashed his wallet with its blank piece of psychic paper.

The cleaner stammered and pulled his cap off in a servile gesture, "Sorry Inspector, the crew hasn't been in yet to dismantle it, with the law and all passed, the circus management is rubbish," He gave an apologetic smile.

The doctor screwed his face up and looked around;then closely scrutinized the alien janitor, "What year is this?"

"16590, it's five days after the deadline for these things to be gone but like I said management, what can you do?"

He face palmed, "I must be getting thick, 16590, wonderful year, after they threw out the mind graph, they rediscovered cotton candy, I could get rid of that for you?"

The grey skin humanoid barely nodded and the doctor was already gone. When everyone caught up they were in another room and the doctor was at a wide, transparent cylinder with his sonic screw driver.

"There we go, all taken apart – mind if I take it away? This belongs in the nearest sun."

"No problem inspector, please do!"

They threw it in a large yellow sun that looked roughly like earth's sun but wasn't.

"I wonder what your mother would say if I told her we switched bodies," The time lord idly thought out loud.

Micky gave a smirk, "She'd bloody kill you!" then his face brightened, "I should tell her!"

"Micky Smith!

"What!"

She lunged at him and they both fell in a heap.

The amused time lord walked past them and patted one of the coral supports,

He wondered how he ever thought he could travel with out companions.

"Where was the fun in that?"

His old girl hummed delightedly in response.

* * *

_Thanks for the read, check out my other stories! Rate and review, it makes me happy and it's free._


End file.
